


you still forget

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Illustration, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: "You still forget," Revel murmured into his skin, lips moving like a kiss but in words.
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Male Sith Inquisitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fic In A Box





	you still forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Place Among the Infinities 📙](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983043) by [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/13u3coY)


End file.
